


Locked Away Dreamer

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, apocolypse AU, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t speak; he hadn’t spoken or even made a sound in years. He was locked away; the only human interaction was included with pain. He wished to be free, but he knew he couldn’t. He wished to be free… and that’s what he’ll get.:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Repeating Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago, before I wrote fanfiction. I keep remembering it, wanting to bring it back again. I decided to write it when my internet went out, but I added a twist. I had the original a lot different, but I added some changes, so enjoy please! Also, trying out a new writing style! It’s been so long since I wrote 1st person, but I like 3rd better, so I’m trying to a mix of it c:

**-Gavin**

 

_“Come on!” There was a voice, tugging at an arm, my arm. “Let’s go silly, we don’t have all day!” I was pulled up, my eyes shooting open. The world was bright, full of color. The grass was the most perfect shade of green; the sky was clear, a shade of perfect light blue. There were clouds in the sky, but not dark enough to block the sun._

 

_“I’m coming Michael! Just wait!” I was yelling, laughing. I knew this man; he had been in my dreams so many times. Fair skin, adorable dimples and brown freckles, crazy curly reddish-brown hair that could never be tamed, he was beautiful. The man, Michael, laughed, his dimples appearing as he wore a large smile._

 

_“If you are coming, then what’s taking so damn long?” His voice matched just how beautiful he was. I was pulled off the ground, off the green grass because of him. “We’ve got to go!” He started to move away, his arm dropping mine. He took off running, silently telling me to follow him. A smile crossed my face as I ran after him, still giggling._

 

_“Come on you dumb, they’re waiting!”_

 

_He kept mentioning ‘them’, when the only person I’ve seen is Michael. Who were they? We ran, the grass slowly getting patchier, the grass not as green. The trees weren’t as green, and close together. Everything was growing gloomy –nothing was even growing- and dark; the sky was black. I was stumbling around, over the large roots of dead trees, barely able to see in front of me._

 

_“Michael…?” I spoke, my voice shaking when the man in front of me was gone, lost in the darkness of the woods. The words echoed around me, fading into silence. I was shaking by now, stumbling around with my hands out, looking for someone to help me. A piercing scream left my lips when he appeared. Michael… He was hanging from a tree, a vine around his neck. Blood was dripping, rolling down his chin, on his pale skin that used to be perfect. This happened over and over again, running into the dark woods, following Michael without hesitation, and then finding him in the dark, his own blood dripping down him. The always ended the same, the world fading out as the last sound was screaming, my screams…_

 

I shot up from my bed, sweating even though the room was cold. The only sound that echoed around the room was the deep breaths I was taking. This was déjà vu, how everyday began. A nightmare pulling me from a not-so-pleasant sleep into a cold, dark room, everyday… The covers were wrinkled, balled up and shoved to the bottom of the bed, thanks to my sleep movements. I shifted, moving my legs so they dangled off the bed; my feet hitting the cold, stone ground.

 

There were no colors in the small room, only me and the gray floor and walls. My bed was white, the covers white, and the dresser/closet thing I was given was dark grey. I sat cross-legged on the cold floor, staring at the wall, wishing that I would be free… My mind started to revert back to my dream, the man Michael waking me up in the green field, then running with him to his own doom. Whatever killed him was a mystery, but I wished so badly to find out what.

 

I was scared to though, I always imagined a dark beast with large red eyes, black claws that with one move would pierce through my chest. The claws would kill someone instantly, a danger. Tall and dark, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Just thinking about it sent a shiver up my back. Of course, the cold in the room didn’t help in anyway. Trying to move past the

monster was near impossible, it plagued my thoughts.

And I could never get rid of them.

 

 

- **Michael**

 

_“Come on!” I was yelling. “Let’s go silly, we don’t have all day!” I pulled up the man, who had shaggy, untamable shady blond hair and perfect emerald eyes. The world was bright, full of color. The grass was the most perfect shade of green; the sky was clear, a shade of perfect light blue. There were clouds in the sky, but not dark enough to block the sun._

 

_“I’m coming Michael! Just wait!” He was yelling, laughing. I knew this man; he had been in my dreams so many times. Shaggy untamable sandy blond hair, emerald eyes that could light up the world, slightly tanned skin and was tall and lanky. He was beautiful. The man, Gavin, laughed._

 

_“If you are coming, then what’s taking so damn long?” My voice carried, and I was pulling him off the ground. “We’ve got to go!” I started to move away, dropping his arm. I took off running, silently telling him to follow me. A smile crossed my face as he ran after me, still giggling._

 

_“Come on you dumb, they’re waiting!”_

 

_I kept mentioning ‘them’, when the only person I’ve seen is Gavin. Who were they? We ran, the grass slowly getting patchier, the grass not as green. The trees weren’t as green, and close together. Everything was growing gloomy –nothing was even growing- and dark; the sky was black. I was stumbling around, over the large roots of dead trees, barely able to see in front of me._

 

_“Michael…?” I heard, Gavin’s voice shaking when the man in behind of me was gone, lost in the darkness of the woods. The words echoed around me, fading into silence. I was shaking by now, stumbling around with my hands out, looking for something, even though I knew nothing could help me now. A piercing scream left someone’s –my own- lips when he appeared. A beast, tall and dark, red eyes piercing the darkness and large claws was directly in front of me. There was a glint of white, teeth, razor sharp teeth._

 

_In seconds, his claws were piercing my torso. I was a goner. Vines wrapped around me, my throat, my wrists. They moved like they were snakes, slithering around my bare skin as the monster let me bleed out. The last thing I felt was my feet carefully letting go of the ground, pulled into the air. The monster’s red eyes disappeared, and I heard screams. Familiar emerald eyes filled what was left of my vision. Then they were gone, along with feelings, sounds, everything was gone._

 

 

“Michael!” A loud voice was in my ear. “Wake up, wake up please! You’re having the dream again!” It was Geoff. My eyes opened, the world was nothing but blobs of blurred colors. As I blinked, once, twice, the colors grew sharp, and formed objects. Geoff was loaming over me, his hands on my shoulders. I could see everyone’s faces around me.

 

Ray with a worried expression, he was always worried even though he spoke so little. Jack’s eyes were narrowed, his lip being bitten under his ginger beard, he was so protective. Ryan with a hand on my forehead and letting my head rest in his lap, humming softly, he was so loving and kind. Lindsay, Caleb, and Kdin standing close, waiting anxiously for my eyes to open.

 

When they did see my eyes, all of their eyes softened, shoulders sagging with sighs of relief to go with it. Ryan’s slightly chilly hand slid off the skin of my forehead, wiping away the sweat that had beaded up as he did so.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Ryan’s somewhat deep voice was soft. “You’re feeling a little warm.”

 

A weak nod.

 

“Ray? Can you get us the rag please?” Ryan’s warm eyes looked up at the other, and Ray nodded softly, moving out of the way to cross the room and out the door.

 

‘Please don’t be sick, please don’t be sick’ the thought was being chanted in my mind. We had so little supplies to deal with sickness, and we being out of the city made gathering medicine so much harder.

 

“Michael,” Jack’s voice cut through my thoughts, as sharp as a knife. I knew he meant to care for me, but he knew they would get me to snap out of it. “You need to keep calm. You’re going to make yourself sick by stressing out.”

 

Deep breaths. Remember… Take deep breaths.

 

Ray stepped into the room, the rag in hand, along with the old, rusty bucket that was half full with water from the creek. His footsteps were soft, barely heard as he moved across the room, past the group, and a rag was placed into Ryan’s open palm. The dirty blond knew how to get the sickness away. He had to do it many times since sickness was so easy to catch now-n-days.

 

“You all can leave now. Michael’s going to be alright, just some rest and water…” Ryan sighed at the end, like he was displeased. I could bet he was. Displeased in me, of course.

 

“Come on, let’s give Michael some space…” Geoff was herding them out, looking like a shepherd, in some way. I don’t even know what happened, but exhaustion hit me like a tidal wave, and before the last of the group were out the door, I was out like a light.

 

“You’ll be alright Michael,” Ryan’s voice was the last thing I heard, echoing around my head like my skull was empty. But by the time it actually sunk in, I was asleep.

 

 

Out like a light.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geoff we could be killed if they find us! Who knows- there could be security and we could be caught!” Lindsay clamped her hands on Geoff’s shoulders. “You can’t be serious!” 
> 
> “I’m completely serious. We’re going to go in. Final. Now get some sleep- we’ll plan tomorrow- it’s getting late.” He turned on his heel- leaving the kitchen and the rest of us in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry about not updating! I've reached a little block with everything- even if it's summer.. My break's half way over and I feel incredibly guilty for not writing a thing! But hey- I'm going to get in the grove again! c:

Ray sat outside, on the rock that rested in the bend of the stream nearby. Hidden by the trees and the wilderness, the safe house they lived in was miles away from the nearest home. Safe, like its name… It should stay that way. The forests had been quiet and nearly gone after the apocalypse, and the damage was still seen. Half-grown trees and the animals were skin and bones.

Everything was struggling to survive.

Ray sat on that rock, legs over the edge, over the seven foot drop into the water. He could hear the soft bird calls, and a flash of red. Cardinals chasing after each other between the green leaves.

‘They don’t have to worry,’ Ray thought, keeping the words only in his head. Michael was on the brink of being sick again, and the last time someone got sick, they almost had to add Lindsay to the meadow at the mouth of the stream. They were struggling, the small garden they had was the only thing giving them food. 

A hand placed on Ray’s shoulder made him jump.

“Ray,” It was Geoff. “Are you okay? You’ve been out here for all afternoon.” The sun had started to lower hours ago, and it was almost night. They needed to head back inside soon.

“I’m fine,” Ray’s voice was soft. “Is Michael alright?” He leaned more against Geoff, who slid his hand down, cupping against Ray’s.

“Michael’s fine. He just needs to sleep… But are _you_ alright?” The tattooed man questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been far more… _dull_ lately. More quiet than usual.” That was completely true. “Is there something you aren’t telling us Ray?”

“There’s nothing I’m not saying… I just- there’s something that just doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean by ‘ _something doesn’t feel right_ ’?”

“I don’t know.”

Ray finally started to speak, losing the feeling, some type of feeling he couldn’t describe. Geoff just scoffed, but didn’t speak.

The sun started to set behind them, the moon would be visible in the next hour, along with the stars. The pinks and the oranges in the sky faded and darkened into indigo and purple, with white specks for stars. Maybe one of the few upsides to being out of the city, was the sky…

“ _I love you_ ,” Geoff whispered, “I hope you know that.”

“I know.” Ray responded, the same softness. “ _I love you_ too…”

**-Gavin**

The door half opened, a tray pushed in by a black boot. The silver of light that came into the room spread across the grey floor, growing wider then disappearing as the door was shut. I looked down at the damn tray, with tasteless ‘food’. It was sludge, pretty much. In a bowl with something that looked the color of chicken broth, but was much thicker and contained vitamins he was required to have. An apple, it’s red color the only thing in the room that was colored something other than grey, black, or white.

Oh how I wished I could see more of the colors…

But I ate, pushing the thoughts out of my head. They were ridiculous thoughts. Something I would never, _ever_ , see. Colors? That meant freedom. Freedom? Never going to happen…

The apple was sweet, balancing out the dull, bland sludge in the small white bowl. If I could have a million apples, I would eat them forever. But once again- never going to happen. My thoughts wandered back to the dream. The one that repeated itself over and over again.

Mystery boy with the perfect voice and flawless skin… _Michael…_ I’d never met him but I felt so tied to him. Something pulled at my heart strings and tied mine and his together. I’d never seen him, he’d never seen me, and we would never meet face to face.  Yet I felt so connected….

_I love you…_

**-Michael**

_I love you…_

It was that voice. The one with accented words. The one that belonged to the man in my dreams. Why was I dreaming about him? I have the guys already… I have Ray, and Jack, and Geoff, and Ryan; there is no one else. _Yet,_ I still dreamed about him. No- this is impossible I can’t be.

I’m sick. That’s it! I’m sick, and when I’m sick I don’t think straight. That’s it- that’s the answer. If I felt fine I wouldn’t be thinking like this. _Never- nope- nada_.

“Michael,” Jack’s soft voice cut through my thoughts easily. A slightly warm hand moved to my cheek, cupping it gently. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah… I’m okay.” I nodded a little, rolling over onto my side, closer to Jack.

“Good. You don’t feel so warm anymore… I think it was just the nightmare that did it,” Jack pulled me up into his arms, into a warm hug. He was always the biggest cuddle and touchy person of the group; but it wasn’t a bad thing.

The room was dark, the sun having long gone down. It was chilly, the night always colder than day; even if it was still mid-summer. Jack kept me tight in his arms, leaning against the headboard. It was quiet… the sounds of crickets from the forest and the small creaks of the old house the only sounds in the room. We were silent, cuddled together-

**_WHOMP-_ **

“I’VE FOUND SOMETHING!” Ryan’s voice carried through the house. In a matter of seconds, Jack had me in a bridal carry and was going down the creaky steps to the kitchen. Everyone was there. Ray and Geoff –who were half asleep-, Lindsay, Kdin, Caleb, Jack, and finally- me. Ryan had a look on his face that was serious… _Incredibly serious_.

“What did you find?” Geoff rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he slid onto one of the stools that was placed at the kitchen counter.

“A CORP building.”

That’s what made everyone freeze with the ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look on their faces. What was a CORP building doing this far out in the middle of nowhere?

“What is a building doing this far out of the city?” Jack spoke like he was reading my mind; everyone relaxed a little but if they had been tired and sleepy looking… They weren’t now.

“I don’t know… But my best bet is that it’s there so they don’t get found. From what I could see- it’s not used and not any harsh security,” Ryan had his palms on the stone counter, in a solid stance that meant he was serious. CORP building… just the thought gives me a headache. They were the ones that started all of this- and they were keeping up with their attitude of refusing to help anyone.

“We’re going to bust in- aren’t we?” Caleb was a little snippy, he was cocooned in a quilt from his bed. He’d been awoken by Kdin no doubt since the two shared a room. Everyone who was silent had swept their eyes between Caleb and Ryan. “We’re going to bust into that building and see what we can find- right?” He repeated.

“Well… I mean- I had that thought-” Ryan was cut off by Geoff.

“We will.” Geoff’s voice was flat. That made everyone shift in their seats. Sure- we had to follow what the tattooed man said… he’s the one that took us in willingly and kept us alive.

“Geoff we could be killed if they find us! Who knows- there could be security and we could be caught!” Lindsay clamped her hands on Geoff’s shoulders. “You can’t be serious!”

“I’m completely serious. We’re going to go in. _Final._ Now get some sleep- we’ll plan tomorrow- it’s getting late.” He turned on his heel- leaving the kitchen and the rest of us in silence.

_We had to listen to him._


End file.
